


Feathers

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fashion & Couture, Friendship, Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Feathers

It was astonishing what one could achieve with specialist equipment. Not that the right long-handled combs and brushes were easily available on Earth, unless one knew where to look. Which Crowley did.

Right now he was looking - in some wistful pleasure - at the newly imported bottles of dye.

"Just limn the very tips of your feathers," the demonic assistant said. "Makes 'em look like they've dragged through blood. All the rage in Dis this year."

Crowley shook his head regretfully, wishing he could reclaim a ironic detachment on such things.

Besides, he didn't want Aziraphale to think he looked _silly._


End file.
